Jugando a olvidar
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: Quisiera gritar que no los necesito y nunca los necesité. Sigo llorando, pero ahora es diferente…ahora es en silencio. Nadie tiene porque enterarse y solo quiero olvidar


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Jugando a olvidar.**

Al regresar de un largo y pesado día, me dirigí hasta la cocina con la intención de beber algo de agua como siempre lo hago. Dana, una vieja empleada de mamá estaba ahí, la saludé secamente expresando mi fastidio por tal rutina. La universidad no era para mí.

Recién cumplí los 20, fue hace más de un mes, con mi padre trabajando y su esposa de viaje la soledad fue la única que me acompañó en mi tan importante día. No diré que los odio, solamente no entiendo sus actitudes de padres,  
¿Cuándo dejaron de ponerme atención? Buena pregunta, no la sabría responder.

Mi día comienza a las siete de la mañana, salones, maestros y alumnos veo pasar frente a mi en toda la mañana. Aburrido. Lo siguiente es conseguir comida de donde sea, pues llegar a la casa para saber si habrá algún tipo de alimento es cansado, ya que generalmente se acaba todo el día anterior. Regularmente pido prestado, hoy simplemente llegué con un viejo amigo, ¡sorpresa! se digno a darme algo.

Las tareas y los trabajos no son ningún problema, esos se hacen en las horas libres en la mañana, así que no hay porque ocupar mi tarde en eso.

Llego a mi casa, ¡que fastidio!, recordar que prácticamente no tengo familia es triste, realmente triste ¿pero que importa? Si ellos no recuerdan que tienen hija yo ¿por qué si lo haría?

Mis pasos conducen a mi gran habitación a la cual no le encuentro el caso de que sea enorme ¿creerán que necesito mas espacio? o ¿será para sentirme mas sola de lo que ya estoy? Necesito recostarme un rato ya que llevo tres días enferma. Prendo el televisor e intento buscar algún canal que me entretenga, intento fallido. Ahora solo deseo dormir algo de tiempo.

* * *

Ya casi no tengo amigos, recuerdo un muy buen tiempo en donde eran bastantes los que me seguían, de un tiempo para acá yo misma los he alejado. Para que negarlo, si prácticamente les aventé a la cara sus verdades diciéndoles que solo estaban conmigo por conveniencia.

Salí un rato a la calle para distraerme, casi todo el tiempo estoy en ella. Me aburre estar encerrada así que hago lo que esta en mis manos.

-¡Sora!-Volteo a varias partes para saber quien fue el que me llamó.

Diviso una persona que se aproxima hacia mí por la carretera, en cuanto lo sentí mas cerca, lo saludé para después preguntarle porque no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. El antes de responderme se me acercó para darme un delicado beso demasiado cerca de la boca, lo que me hizo muy feliz.

Su nombre es Aukai Zarbo tiene 25 años y nació en Inglaterra, vino en plan de estudios, aunque ya no estudia ahí mismo lo conocí. Desde hace 5 meses es mi novio, se pudiera decir que lo que mas me gusta de él son sus ojos.

Mis padres no saben de él y prefiero que no lo sepan, pues no les gustaría ya que este suele vestirse no muy apropiado.

-¿Donde estabas? Hace días que no te veo-Él me regalo una sonrisa juguetona para después responderme.

- Por ahí-

No dijo mas, si le seguía preguntando seguro se enojaría. Caminamos sin rumbo hasta dar las ocho de la noche, tiempo en que mi padre regresaría del trabajo. Me observó por un rato mientras yo buscaba la llave para por fin entrar.

-Nos vemos mañana a las siete-  
-Pero tengo clases…-  
-No vayas-Sonrió.

Lo pensé un rato, tal vez podría pero, tenía que entregar varios trabajos. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? En ese momento no quería voltearlo a ver, sus ojos tenían poder sobre mí. Agaché la cabeza para evitarlo mientras pensaba en que hacer. Tomé una respuesta junto con las llaves y abrí la puerta diciendo…

-Bien, nos vemos donde mismo-

Quería estar con él, quería olvidarme de todo y tenia la solución. Por suerte mi padre aún no había llegado, corrí hasta mi habitación prendiendo el televisor a un volumen algo fuerte. Varios minutos pasaron para que llegara, cuanto abrió la puerta, me observó con una mirada tan penetrante que mataría a cualquiera, hice caso omiso a tal cosa y seguí recostada en el suelo.

-¡Bájale!-Gritó.

No lo dijo dos veces cuando la apagué, tenia que hacerle caso, tenia que aparentar ser la niña educada que piensa que crió.

Tenia que planear lo del siguiente día. La directora me había llamado un día antes diciéndome que si volvía a faltar llamaría a mis padres. Faltaba seguido, ¿Por qué? Porque como lo dije antes, odiaba las rutinas, odiaba tener que ir y verles la cara a todos mientras sonreía. Deje de ser la misma Sora desde hace ya algunos años, al igual que mis padres. ¡Todo es tan diferente! Mis antiguos amigos ya no los son, ahora son conocidos simplemente.

¡No los extraño! ¿Quién los va a extrañar? Después de que uno de ellos fuera mi novio para después cumplir un mes y verse con otra. Nadie dijo nada, nadie dijo ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Cuenta conmigo! cuando aquella estúpida niña lloraba sin hacer ni una maldita pausa para siquiera dormir. Todos callaron y siguieron con sus vidas.

Quisiera gritar que no los necesito y nunca los necesité. Sigo llorando, pero ahora es diferente…ahora es en silencio. Nadie tiene porque enterarse y solo quiero olvidar.

Tomé el teléfono, marque el número de una compañera y esperé a que me contestaran, pregunté por ella y al fin me la pasaron.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí-  
-¡Sora! ¿Otra vez?-  
-Te pagaré bien Rachel-

Rachel Conti era una compañera que de vez en cuando me ayudaba. Tal vez le doy lastima, no se, pero la tengo de mi lado.

Le pedí que me justificara la falta, que fuera a tal calle y que ahí yo le entregara el tan pedido papel para poder faltar. Con suerte puedo hacer la firma de cualquiera de mis padres, un mensaje me bastaría para que la directora me dejara en paz.

Ya estaba, tenia la mañana libre.

-Mañana tienes que ir a recibir a tu mamá-Dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta nuevamente haciendo que me sobresaltara.  
-Si-No lo podía creer, había olvidado que mañana llegaría. Un nuevo problema.  
-"No voy a poder estar contigo mucho tiempo"-Pensé.

No deseo verla, simplemente no tengo ganas. Mi vida no era diferente estando ella aquí ya que había clubes en los cuales ella pasaba parte de la tarde, pero el poco tiempo que estaba en la casa se la pasaba observándome como si fuese un bicho raro.

Hace tiempo que trató de hablar conmigo diciéndome que yo había cambiado mucho, ¡valla! Que gran observación, lo que me sorprendió fue que no se dio cuenta de que ella también lo hizo.

Mi día terminó igual a como empezó, con la soledad como acompañante.

………………….

Esta sonando el despertador, aún tengo los ojos cerrados, no deseo abrirlos. Escucho los sonidos que hace papá antes de retirarse a trabajar, quiero seguir así todo el día.

Con gran pesadez me levanto, hoy tengo la ilusión de olvidar todo aunque sea por un rato. Después de darme un baño alisto lo que supuestamente debo llevarme. Los vecinos no deben murmurar.

Al salir de mi habitación me doy cuenta de que él ya se fue. Me dirijo hasta la cocina con la intención de tomar algo, por suerte hay jugo de naranja.

-¡Buenos días!-Una vieja vecina me saludo.

No tengo ánimos de contestarle, solo le sonrío y sigo caminando.

Tarde varios minutos en llegar a mi primer destino. Rachel ya me esperaba algo impaciente, busque el tan preciado papel y se lo entregué, no dijo nada, solo nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y se fue casi corriendo. Ahora tenía toda la mañana para mi sola.

Aukai no era muy paciente que digamos, así que cuando llegué ya estaba algo enfadado.

-¿Por qué tardaste?-

-Tenia que justificar mi falta-

-Como sea, vámonos-

Caminamos por un buen rato hasta su departamento, al llegar se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie afuera y entramos.

Extrañaba este lugar, era como si necesitara estar aquí. Estaba un poco desordenado pero a nadie le importaba eso.

-Siéntate, voy a dejar esto-Dijo señalando una bolsa de plástico que traía consigo.

No me había fijado en tal paquete, creo que ya era la costumbre de verlo con algo en la mano.

Lo espere impaciente por varios minutos, de ratos me sentaba en una vieja silla pero en instantes ya estaba parada de nuevo.

Aquel lugar no era muy grande, al contrario era demasiado chico y algo desolado. Después de dejar la universidad el debió regresar a su tierra. Al no hacerlo él se tuvo que independizar pagando una renta por aquel lugar, y para eso tuvo que trabajar en lo que fuera.

-Acércate-Dijo acercándose a una mesa para después poner en ella varios objetos.

Era lo que estaba esperando, me acerqué a él para después abrazarlo.  
Poco después él se dispuso a preparar aquella poción que me llevaría a calmarme, y con eso olvidarme de todo.

………………………….

Esa noche no la recuerdo muy bien, solo que después de eso él se acercó a mi y acomodándonos uno detrás del otro, él introdujo una aguja en mi brazo haciendo que la sustancia que poseía fuera inyectada lentamente en una de mis venas, sin embargo poco después de aquello tenia que irme, la hora se acercaba y tenia que estar bien para ir a recibirla.

Aquellos efectos eran demasiado potentes y sin embargo necesitaba más, a tal grado de suplicarle que me diera aún más de aquello. Ahora fueron pastillas.

Como pude llegue a la puerta, sentía como él me acariciaba he impedía que me alejara. Lo pensé varios minutos, y decidí quedarme por un poco mas de tiempo.

Llegué hasta la cocina donde agarrando un baso de agua, tomé varias pastillas de las que me había dado anteriormente.

Me quede dormida para no despertar.

Lo primero que pude ver después de aquella mañana fue como me rodeaban múltiples aparatos. Mi madre estaba a mi lado, parecía como que había llorado por mucho tiempo, mas no quise averiguarlo. Solo quería descansar para después saber lo que había sucedido.

Me dijeron que recibieron una llamada tras haber oído un disparo en la habitación, al llegar encontraron a un muchacho de origen extranjero muerto y a una joven que había sido drogada y violada, si… era yo.

Comencé a llorar, no podía creer lo que había pasado ¿Por qué fue capaz?... no lloraba por haberme echo eso, lloraba por haberse matado. No lo comprendía.

-Ella es Nataly. Wright-Digo mi madre haciendo pasar a una mujer algo joven. Me saludo para después acercarse más a mí.

-Pronto iniciaras tu terapia conmigo-  
-¿Terapia?-  
-Para tu adicción-

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Nota:** Inicialmente era un one shot pero decidí ponerle más capítulos hasta darle un final más decente xD

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
